1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a communication system that includes fiber optic and wired mediums.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable communication systems use optical fibers to transmit information between a head-end and a fiber node and use coaxial cable to transmit information between the fiber node and end-users. With increasing need for greater capacity, current systems are stressed to their limits. Thus, there is need for new technology to increase capabilities of communication between head-ends and end-users.